Ice cooled beverage dispensers are well known in the art. Such dispensers incorporate cold plates for cooling beverage components as they flow through serpentine pathways therein. A problem has long been recognized with what has been referred to as "casually" drawn drinks, wherein, if there exists a long interval of time between the drawing of individual drinks, the beverage constituents in the line between the beverage valve and the cold plate, can become warmed and result in a drink having an unsatisfactorally high temperature. Various strategies are known for periodically purging the warmed beverage constituent, based upon a predetermined time period or sensed temperature. Alternatively, systems are known for continuously bleeding off such beverage constituent liquid. However, such purging systems can require the use of additional solenoid operated valves for releasing such warmed drink constituents, thereby adding cost and complexity, and potentially reducing the reliability of such beverage dispensers. Additionally, providing for the continuous release of liquid is wasteful and energy inefficient.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to have an ice cooled beverage dispenser that provides for maintaining of the beverage constituents at a satisfactory temperature without the necessity of additional expensive hardware, and that is not wasteful or energy inefficient.